1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to traction vehicles, such as lawn and garden tractors, and to detachable wheel weights used with such vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traction vehicles, such as lawn and garden tractors, often require the use of additional weights. For example, when rear engine vehicles are provided with a rear mounted grass bagger, ballasting may be required at the front to offset the build-up of weight in the bagger. Similarly, weights may be added to the rear portion of the vehicle when additional traction is desired, as, for example when operating on snow covered surfaces or towing heavy loads.
Typical ballasting structures take the form of weights hung on the front of the vehicle and/or weights mounted to the inside and/or outside of the front and/or back wheels. Such ballast when hung on the front of the vehicle, may present an unsightly structure and, when added to the wheels, which is typically to the outside surface of the wheels, not only provide an unsightly appearance but project from the hub and interfere with the vehicle's operation close to various structures and/or obstacles.
Further, those weights which are hung on the outside of wheel hubs are often heavy and awkward to handle. Their weight may impose a moment load on the wheel and its axle due to the mounting structure employed and transfer a concentrated loading to the small hub area upon which they are attached.